Look to Look at Me
by matarinegan
Summary: Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang. Aku merasa dia diasingkan, aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu peduli padanya, bukan karena aku kasihan! Tapi karena dia memang unik. AKUN LOGOUT SEMENTARA
1. summary

**LOOK TO LOOK AT ME**

 **Summary :**

"Seingatku dia tidak pernah pacaran.." Alisku berkerut, perkataan Sasuke semakin membuatku penasaran. "Sungguh?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Coba kau liat saja gayanya.. aku saja tidak selera hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya!" Balas Sasuke tanpa minat dan dia benar-benar membuang wajahnya ke samping saat aku semakin penasaran membahas gadis yang aku taksir.

"Tengik kau Sasuke!!!.. tega sekali kau mengatainya begitu"

"Kau menyedihkan Naruto. Seleramu membuatku mual"

"T'ch dasar Uchiha sialan!! Akan aku cekik kau jika menghinaku terus seperti ini.." Sasuke mendengus malas dan tanganku mulai gatal ingin menghajarnya tapi urung aku lakukan. Untung saja aku ingat kami sedang berada di salah satu kedai makanan.

"Sudahlah.. Aku kesal padamu! Sampai jumpa.. oh iya jangan lupa bayar minumanku juga! Kau kan yang meminta konseling menyebalkan ini.."

"Keparaattt kau heii!!... Aku belum selesai bicara Sasuke!!.."

 _Dia nerd, rapi aku suka!_

\--

\--

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kitsumoto

 **Warning :**

Silahkan dibaca jika mood anda sedang baik..

 _Silahkan geser ke samping untuk baca_ _chapter 1_


	2. chapter 1

_[Perkenalan si nerd]_

\--

\--

"Kau itu kesurupan apa sih!!?.."

"Duh! Ayolah Nee-chan, jangan main-main denganku!" Suara bernada tinggi dari gadis cebol malah semakin membuat gadis berambut putih dan berkulit putih pucat itu terkekeh.

"Sa-ku-ra.. Kenapa kau hanya mencurigaiku saja? Ada Indra nii-chan dan Ashura onii-chan di rumah ini. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika salah satu dari mereka yang mengambilnya???"

Mata sipit berwarna silver cerah itu memicing sangat tajam. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Yang paling licik dan paling usil di rumah ini hanya kau Kaguya nee-chan!! Dan lagipula kau pikir untuk apa Ashura dan Indra nii-chan ke kamarku?.."

Gadis bernama Kaguya semakin terkekeh sampai memegangi perutnya yang rata dan langsing. "Ya, entahlah.. Mereka berdua itu kan aneh! Dan aku tau kalau aku suka usil padamu. Tapi untuk kali ini aku bukanlah orang yang mengambil ponselmu itu Sakura.." Balas Kaguya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang indah.

Otsutsuki Sakura mendesah kecewa. Keadaan kamarnya saat ini begitu berantakan, karena dirinya sedang mencari ponsel kesayangannya yang hilang.

Semua sudut di kamarnya sudah digeledah. Termasuk juga celah kantung celana trening yang dipakai oleh kakaknya, yang kebetulan menginap di kamarnya sejak kemarin malam.

Kaguya adalah kakak perempuan Sakura yang berselisih usia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Walaupun terpaut usia yang lumayan jauh tapi Kaguya selalu terlihat lebih muda dari Sakura.

Mungkin karena pengaruh perawatan wajah yang sering di pakai oleh Kaguya, hingga membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari sang adik.

Perlu diakui jika Kaguya merupakan seorang rolemode nyata yang memiliki body goals impian bagi semua orang khususnya bagi kaum wanita.

Body fisik Kaguya yang tinggi jenjang bak model internasional. Wajah cantik yang mulus, bulu mata cetar yang lentik, rambut lurus panjang yang indah dan wangi. Ditambah bagian dada yang kencang cenderung menantang membuat lelaki manapun pasti dibuat bertekuk lutut di bawah kuku kakinya.

Kaguya adalah sosok gadis sempurna dengan kecantikan bak dewi penghuni surga yang diutus turun ke bumi, oleh Tuhan.

Berbeda dari sang kakak yang _famous_ bahkan jadi selebriti di kalangan remaja sebayanya. Sibungsu Otsutsuki Sakura malah terlihat seperti kebalikannya.

Anak terakhir dari 4 bersaudara tersebut, kini telah berumur 20 tahun. Gadis yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan nama Sakura itu masih kuliah di salah satu kampus di wilayah negeri Suna.

Kita mulai saja soroti penampilan, kepribadian dan kebiasaan yang menjadi ciri khas dari gadis berbadan pendek dan berkulit putih bersih itu.

Di saat temen-temen nya terlihat berstyle yang up to date dengan jaman saat ini. Sakura malah tetap bertahan dengan images seorang gadis cupu yang kuper di usianya yang sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun ini.

Dari jaman Junior High School, Sakura memang tak pernah mengenal hal yang bernama makeup atau gaya fashionable terkini yang hits dan sesuai dengan umurnya.

Padahal sebenarnya jika Sakura bisa mengurus diri. Gadis dengan tinggi badan yang bahkan tak sampai 159 cm itu akan terlihat cute dan manis di mata para lelaki.

Faktanya malah berbalik 360 derajat. Sakura sebenarnya memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang yang indah, tatapi dia hanya menatanya dengan gaya ponytail yang sederhana.

Lalu, Sakura selalu memakai kacamata dengan lensa minus yang berbentuk bulat dan tebal.

Tubuh cebolnya selalu ditutupi dengan baju sweater tebal berwarna coklat. Pilihan pakaiannya itu juga yang semakin menambah kesan iuh! yang nerd absolut tak terbantahkan.

Selain memiliki penampilan yang tak menarik, Sakura juga memiliki hobi pembaca buku akut. Nama julukan si wormbook sudah ia terima semenjak dirinya masuk di taman anak-anak.

Ada satu kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura, meskipun dirinya di cap sebagai seorang yang cupu dan kuper yaitu Sakura tidak pernah kehabisan stok teman. Bahkan semenjak dirinya masuk kuliah. Beberapa orang bahkan rela mengantri hanya untuk menjadi teman 'sapa-nya' di kampus.

Tentu orang-orang yang mengantri untuk menjadi teman 'sapa-nya' Sakura itu memiliki maksud lain disamping mereka mau bergaul dengan gadis berjuluk the queen of nerd Sunagakure university itu.

Para teman palsu itu, seringkali memanfaatkan kepintaran Sakura untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas sulit dari dosen killer mereka.

Walaupun secara tidak langsung mereka memanfaatkan kepintaran Sakura.

Tapi gadis pendek itu tidak peka jika dirinya menjadi korban pemerasan dan sering di tipu oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Sakura memang pintar, tapi semesta sepertinya belum berpihak kepadanya.

Kepintaran Sakura adalah warisan gen dari ayahnya. Beberapa kali Sakura pernah memenangkan lomba sains yang ia ikuti saat awal semester tahun ajaran baru di Senior High School.

Niat hati Sakura yang ingin berbangga diri dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang pantas menjadi yang terbaik.

Justru itulah yang membawa mala petaka baginya. Dimana saat Sakura hendak memperlihatkan piagam penghargaannya atas kemenangannya kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya. Kaguya dan Indra justru merobek piagam penghargaan yang didapatkan oleh adiknya itu. Sebelum dilihat oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

Dulu Kaguya dan Indra memang tidak menyukai keberadaan Sakura yang lahir sebagai adik paling bungsu di keluarga Otsutsuki. Karena ketidak sukaan mereka maka apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selalu salah di mata mereka.

Kaguya dan Indra bahkan berhasil menghasut Kaa-san mereka untuk ikut mengolok-olok adik kecilnya. Fakta bahwa Sakura itu anak aneh dan sering membuat keluarga Otsutsuki malu.

Semakin membuat kebencian Kaguya dan Indra memuncak hingga mereka tega membully Sakura jika Tou-san dan Kaga-san tidak ada dirumah.

Tapi seiring bertambahnya waktu dan usia. Baik Kaguya ataupun Indra kelihatan sudah lelah membully adiknya dan tidak peduli lagi dengan kegiatan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Hingga untuk saat ini hubungan persaudaraan mereka sudah kembali normal layaknya saudara kakak-adik yang lainnya.

Dan semenjak insiden perobekan piagam itu. Sakura bertekad untuk menyibukkan diri dengan organisasi akademik dan non akademik di sekolahnya.

Lalu ia juga bertekad mengikuti seluruh perlombaan akademik, yang ada di sekolahnya tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya.

Dan piagam serta piala penghargaan yang ia peroleh selalu dititipkan di sekolah. Tak ada satu orang pun dari keluarga Otsutsuki yang tau jika nama Otsutsuki Sakura menjadi nama anak yang paling populer diperbincangkan para kalangan instansi pendidikan di Sunna.

\--

Insiden lain yang sempat menimpa Sakura terjadi kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu saat Sakura akan menghadiri pesta sweet seventeen teman sekelasnya waktu dirinya masih bersekolah di Senior High School.

Saat itu Kaguya bahkan tak mau membantu adiknya untuk berias atau meminjamkan salah satu koleksi bajunya pada Sakura sebelum pergi ke pesta.

Sungguh miris memang. Tapi Sakura tidak memaksa atau mempermasalahkan jika kakak perempuannya itu memang tidak mau membantu dirinya untuk tampil cantik saat datang ke pesta ulangtahun temannya.

Alhasil karena Sakura datang dengan dandanan seadanya, dengan baju rumahan dan sendal biasa.

Sakura malah menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh tamu undangan di pesta temannya itu. Bahkan badut yang disewa untuk memeriahkan acara ulangtahun tersebut justru ikut menertawainya sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Ya, begitulah roda kehidupan tak adil yang dijalani oleh Sakura Otsutsuki. Dimana keberadaan seorang cupu, kutu buku yang nerdnya absolut selalu menjadi bulan-bulan banyak orang!!.

\--

\--

 **Di kamar sakura**

"Nee-chan aku mohon kembalikan ponselku!!"

Sakura menyerah. Lihat dia bahkan rela mengmis pada Kaguya agar ponselnya dikembalikan.

Saat ini ia sedang buru-buru pergi ke kampus. Tetapi ponsel kesayangannya belum juga ketemu dari tadi. Dan Sakura hanya mencurigai Kaguya sebagai biang keladi orang yang menyembunyikan ponselnya.

Kaguya lelah selalu dituduh. Dengan gusarnya ia malah berbaring manja di kasur empuk milik adiknya.

"Ahh... Aku bilang bukan aku pelakunya!. Sudahlah Sakura, lebih baik kau pergi saja ke kampus. Siapa tau ponselmu memang benar-benar hilang, karena tidak ada disini"

"Jangan bicara begitu... Nee-chan tau kan betapa sulitnya aku membujuk Kaa-chan untuk membelikan ponsel baru untukku..." Sakura berdecak pinggang.

"Aku mau tidur!.. Kau kan pelupa Sakura. Siapa tau ponselmu itu ketinggalan disuatu tempat"

"Aghrrr!!!.. Gara-gara berdebat denganmu aku jadi telat ke kampus.. Padahal hari ini adalah debut perdanaku sebagai seorang senior dikampus!! " Kata Sakura dengan nada lesu dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak peduli.. Saat kau keluar kamar ingat tutup pintunya!!.." Guman Kaguya yang sudah lelap memunggungi Sakura diatas ranjang. Kaguya masih mengantuk karena ia ikut bangun pagi gara-gara Sakura yang ribut prepareing ke kampus.

Memang Kaguya ini adalah kakak yang tidak tau diri. Kaguya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling sensitif jika menyangkut masalah kamar.

Gadis cantik itu sebenarnya memiliki kamar yang paling luas dirumah Otsutsuki. Tetapi karena Kaguya itu orangnya sangat rapi dan bersih. Dia melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Bahkan saking rapi dan bersihnya kamar milik Kaguya. Siapapun yang mau masuk ke sana harus mencuci kaki dan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan tentunya orang yang akan masuk ke sana harus mendapat ijin langsung dari Kaguya.

Bersih dan rapi itulah kamar impian milik Kaguya, bahkan dirinya merasa sangat sayang jika harus tidur, beraktifitas dan melakukan apapun di kamarnya sendiri. Hingga Kaguya lebih sering menginap di kamarnya Sakura.

Aneh?

Sudah jelas bukan!

Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang menjadi orang aneh di keluarga Otsutsuki.

Melainkan Kaguya sendiri juga tidak sadar jika dirinya malah termasuk ke dalam salah-satu deretan orang aneh yang merasa kasihan jika harus tidur dan beraktifitas di kamarnya sendiri.

Melihat tingkah sengklek Nee-chan nya yang seenaknya. Sakura malah mendengus jengkel, sesaat lalu ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Dia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 8 lewat 35 menit. Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan berlangsung jam 9 pagi.

Jadi Sakura hanya punya waktu 25 menit untuk berangkat ke kampus. Waktu segitu tidak cukup karena kampus Suna letaknya lumayan jauh.

Dari pada dirinya pusing memikirkan ponsel yang hilang.

Untuk saat ini rasanya akan lebih baik jika dirinya sekarang bergegas. Mengingat Sakura merupakan orang penting di Sunagakure university. Dimana Otsutsuki Sakura merupakan ketua BEM di sana.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa absen di Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru tahun ini.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan lanjutkan pencarian ponselku nanti.. Karena aku sudah terlambat. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang!!"

Sakura melirik Kaguya. Gerutuannya bahkan tak pengusik kakaknya yang tidur miring dengan posisi memeluk bantal guling berwarna pinky miliknya.

TBC

Serah deh ya marganya mau apa aja.. ega bosen pakek Haruno mulu. 


	3. chapter 2

"Baris yang benar!!"

"KALIAN ITU TULI ATAU BUDEK SIH..?! DISURUH BERBARIS, TAPI MASIH SAJA ADA YANG NGERUMPI!.."

"HEI JAMBUL BEBEK, BERBARIS DENGAN SIKAP SEMPURNA!!..."

"YANG GERAK ITU KAKI, BUKAN MULUT!!.."

Sunagakure university pagi ini dipenuhi oleh suara bentakan dan nada melengking dari sekumpulan senior killer yang menamai diri mereka sebagai bem Suna University.

Di tengah lapangan ratusan mahasiswa baru harus diatur agar bisa membuat barisan yang lurus.

"Yo! 5 menit lagi -acara pembukaan akan dimulai, Yo!!.. di mana si nerd itu berada yo!!.. Kenapa dia belum datang juga O yeah!?.." Suara ala-ala reaper seorang lelaki bertubuh besar membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di atas pelipis Temari.

"Kau itu, bisa diam tidak Bee!!" Bentak Temari. Pasalnya Temari adalah salah satu anggota bem, yang mengurus kelangsungan acara pembukaan penerimaan mahasiswa tahun ini. Dirinya bertugas sebagai penanggungjawab jadwal acara.

Jika ada jam yang molor dari susunan jadwal acara maka dia harus mencatat semuanya. Tugasnya memang terlihat mudah. Tapi dari tadi Temari justru dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan nyeleneh anak-anak mahasiswa baru yang kelewat hiperaktif.

"O Yeah.. aku hanya bertanya padamu~ Jangan pernah marah padaku, yo!.. kau itu adalah gadis pujaanku yang berdada besar O yeah!!.."

"Aku benci semua ini, aku benci padamu!!!.. Dan aku benci pada si nerd yang membuat semua acara harus dihandel oleh bem! dan bukan dihandel oleh universitas!!.."

Temari menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Bee yang terdiam dengan hidung mimisan.

Sedari tadi Bee yang ngerape tak sengaja mencuri-curi pandang ke arah tubuh seksi Temari yang dibalut dengan baju kemeja putih yang pressbody.

"Yo~.. aku suka dia!" Bisik Bee dengan tatapan kagum ke arah punggung Temari yang semakin menjauh menuju ke perkumpulan bem Suna di sebelah utara barisan mahasiswa baru.

\--

\--

\--

"Kalung ini membuat leherku gatal!!" Keluhan tajam meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis yang berbaris di bagian belakang.

Tangannya selalu menggaruk bagian leher yang mulai memerah karena iritasi yang disebabkan oleh kalung bawang merah, bawang putih, cabai dan ikan teri kering yang ia pakai.

"Iish.. Bau ikan teri ini membuatku mual.. Ueekkk!!" Suara seorang gadis manja yang merengek didalam barisan memancing kembali kegaduhan didalam barisan mahasiswa baru.

"Siapa sih yang menyuruh kita memakai atribut kumal seperti ini?!!" Seruan lantang dari seorang laki-laki berbadan gendut membuat semua mahasiswa mulai terprovokasi.

"Kau benar, kita kesini untuk kuliah bukan untuk berjualan bumbu-bumbu dapur!!.." Sahut temannya.

"Ini menyebalkan, apa kau tidak lihat jika kita ini sudah hampir mirip seperti orang gila? Untuk apa juga kita memakai kalung bumbu dapur dan gelang sayuran 5 warna?? Kau lihat, sekarang aku bahkan memakai gelang wortel-!! " Ucap histeris seorang lelaki tampan bak model majalah porno dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat. "-Tidak bisa dipercaya! "

Suara bising saling bersautan. Sedangkan mahasiswa bem hanya diam. Mereka membiarkan para mahasiswa baru untuk menikmati sensasi menjadi orang kurang waras yang berdandan dengan pakaian aneh.

Para bem sebenarnya sangat senang dengan ide pembullyan anak baru yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Tapi karena mereka kebanyakan menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang nerd, maka tidak ada anggota bem yang memberikan kata-kata pujian manis untuk Sakura.

Mungkin ini akan terdengar cukup janggal dan kalian akan bertanya-tanya. Mengapa seorang queens of nerd bisa menjadi seorang ketua bem di Sunagakure university?

Kebanyakan dari kalian pasti membayangkan, biasanya yang menjabat sebagai ketua bem itu pastinya adalah orang yang memiliki karisma menawan, sifat berwibawa, pintar, keren, populer dan disukai oleh banyak orang.

Kenyataannya malah tidak seperti itu. Otsutsuki Sakura, maju sebagai ketua bem karena dirinya mengajukan diri sendiri dan Sakura tidak memilik wakil. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi wakil dari si kutu buku?

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau diajak menjadi wakil bersama Sakura.

Walaupun dalam pemilihan ketua bem Sakura kalah telak karena ia tidak mendapat pilihan suara sama sekali.

Tapi berkat dukungan dan keputusan final dari rektorat. Akhirnya Sakura bisa mewujudkan mimpi dan ambisinya menjadi ketua bem.

Rektorat sangat menyayangi Sakura karena berkat prestasi yang Sakura berikan pada Suna University, hal itu membuat nama kampus yang berada di negeri pasir itu menjadi perbincangan hangat di dunia pendidikan.

Si nerd yang pintar e?

Pantas saja semakin banyak orang yang membenci Sakura. Karena seluruh mahasiswa beranggapan jika Sakura sengaja menyuap rektorat agar dirinya mendapat kursi kepemimpinan di bem.

Itu merupakan cerita lama yang selalu menyebar dan berubah-ubah dari mulut ke mulut, di Suna University.

"Minaa... Gomenn aku terlambat!!.." Semua mata tertuju pada teriakan seorang gadis cebol yang baru memasuki areal lapangan.

Seketika suasana hening.

Anggota bem yang lain berdecih tak suka. Sedangkan gadis cebol itu malah tersenyum lebar kepada mereka.

"Baguslah kau sudah datang ner- ah maksudku Sakura!.." Matsuri gelagapan. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengatai Sakura dengan sebutan nerd.

Karena ada peraturan yang dibuat oleh Garra dimana anggota bem tidak boleh mengatai Sakura dengan nama-nama buruk.

Garra Sabaku adalah wakil ketua bem. Tentusaja ia mau menjadi wakil ketua setelah semua orang menunjukkanya secara paksa. Anggap saja Garra menjadi wakil dari si cupu karena korban yang ditumbalkan oleh semua orang.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau mulai saja acaranya Sakura. Sebelum matahari mulai meninggi" Garra berujar dengan nada datar yang menusuk.

Mata _ruby-nya_ menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas samapai Bawah.

 _'eh! seperti biasa dia selalu terlihat kumal.. '_ Batin Garra dalam hati.

"Oh iya baiklah.. Aku akan siapkan kertas pidatoku dulu.." Sahut Sakura dengan bersemangat. Ia mengobrak abrik isi tas selempangnya.

"Nah-nah.. mari tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, kita mulai acaranya!" Sakura dengan percaya diri.

Ia melenggak dihadapan mahasiswa baru. Gaya berjalan yang sudah seperti pinguin pincang itu membuat anggota bem membekap dan menggigit bibir mereka agar tawanya tak lolos untuk si cupu.

Saat sudah di atas podium. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah, bagaimana tidak?

Lihat saja keusilan teman-teman nya yang sengaja memasang _mikrofon_ nya terlalu tinggi dari wajah Sakura.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sakura membenarkan posisi _mikrofon_ itu agar setara dengan tinggi badannya.

"Yaampun..!" Gumanya sambil mengelap keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

Setelah selesai barulah Sakura mencoba untuk bicara di hadapan ratusan orang mahasiswa baru di kampus Suna.

"test!!.. Selamat pagi semuanya?!!"

"Pagi..."

"Ah syukurlah benda ini menyala" Celetuk Sakura dan semua orang tertawa.

"Ok sudah cukup bersenang-senang nya... kita mulai dari perkenalan saja. Namaku Otsutsuki Sakura aku adalah ketua bem disini..."

Bisik-bisik tak mengenakan mulai memenuhi jajaran mahasiswa di barisan paling belakang.

"Oh jadi si cebol itu yang menyuruh kita untuk memakai benda memalukan ini!.." Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedikit ikal, menatap benci Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Iya kau benar, sehabis ospek ini kita harus balas dendam padanya. Aku tidak kuat jika kulitku yang halus ini sampai iritasi karena memakai benda-benda menjijikan ini!!" Ucap temannya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Orang itu jelek sekali... lihat saja, nanti akan aku buat dia tambah jelek saat ospek ini selesai!" Si gadis berambut coklat mengepalkan tangannya dan siap untuk membalaskan perlakuan yang lebih menjijikan dari yang ia rasakan sekarang kepada Sakura.

"Aku ikut Hotaru, aku juga ingin membuat si gadis perak itu berlutut ampun dikakiku.." Balas Koyuki si gadis berambut hitam.

\--

\--

\--

Skip jam istirahat makan siang.

"Ahh.. lelahnya" Naruto membanting nampan berisi makanan miliknya diatas meja kantin.

Sahabatnya yang sedang makan siang dengan kushyuk langsung tersentak karena ulah si bocah berambut merah.

"Dasar.." Gumam Sasuke si lelaki jutek, dengan sejuta pesona.

"Nee.. Sasuke dimana kau dapatkan puding itu?"

"Aku membelinya.."

"Dimana?"

"Disini"

"T'ch kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?"

"Sudah habis. Ini yang terakhir! " Singkat Sasuke tanpa minat.

Naruto memasang wajah masam. Dengan lesu Naruto duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia bahkan menghela nafas lelah.

Sasuke tau Naruto mendapat hukuman dari si cebol, ketua bem itu. Gara-gara lelaki merah itu tak sengaja datang terlambat saat acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Sasuke tidak tau apa bentuk hukuman yang diterima oleh Naruto. Karena dirinya sudah memasuki kelas orientasi.

Perlu diketahui jika Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman satu sekolah saat masih Senior High School. Mereka sebenarnya adalah rival abadi. Namun sekarang mereka berdua nampaknya tak canggung lagi untuk saling menyapa meskipun dulu mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan.

Sasuke makan dalam diam. Sedangkan Naruto selalu mengoceh. "Sialan!! kau tau Sasuke? gadis itu beraninya menghukumku dengan cara keji seperti itu!.."

Sasuke hening "..."

"Lihatlah kulit tanganku sampai belang begini gara-gara dia.. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku kalah tampan darimu?"

Masih Sasuke yang hening "..."

"Arghh tidak!!.. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, bagaimanapun aku harus tetap jadi orang yang lebih populer darimu Sasuke.."

Sasuke tetap hening "..."

"Oiii! aku bicara padamu Sasuke"

"Berhentilah menarik perhatian disini dasar bodoh!. "

"Apa katamu?!"

"Baka.."

Percakapan yang laknat dari dua lelaki tampan disudut kantin membuat keriuhan di bagian sisi lain semakin menggila.

Ya para gadis! Mereka berteriak manja dan saling menggosipkan dua lelaki rupawan yang memang sudah terkenal tampan di diseluruh kalangan universitas.

Baru masuk satu hari saja, para gadis sudah langsung tau nama dan biodata dari Naruto Akasuna dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terkenal setelah berhasil menghadiahkan tropi juara satu lomba pertandingan bola basket se-distrik Suna untuk sekolah swasta mereka yang paling terkenal di Jepang.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah anak emas di distrik provinsi pusat, negeri Sunagakure. Selain menjadi atlit muda yang membanggakan. Orang-orang juga tak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah mereka yang sama-sama terlahir dengan ketampanan abadi.

"Kyaaaa apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Huah.. ada Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun di kampus ini!! Aku jadi tidak menyesal sudah mendaftar disini"

"Dari dekat mereka terlihat sangat tampan ya!?"

Suara heboh perempuan yang sudah membentuk dua kubu pengagum antara kubu Naruto dan Sasuke semakin menggelegar.

"Teriakan mereka membuat telingaku sakit" Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya. Dan ia melangkah menjauhi kantin sambil memakan sisa puding beku yang dibelinya tadi.

"Sasuke aku belum selesai makan! kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini dasar keparatt"

Waktu istirahat 1 jam telah berakhir.

Naruto sedang berjalan agak tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor. Alasan kenapa ia begitu tergesa-gesa adalah rasa kebelet yang membelilit perutnya.

Dasar ceroboh. Naruto sepertinya mempunyai masalah dengan pencernaannya hari ini, karena kemarin dia sempat memakan ramen instan dengan toping 20 butir cabai yang diiris tipis.

"Auchh... Siall aku harus cepat ke toilet! " Naruto menyeret kakinya dan kedua tangannya memegangi pantatnya. Wajahnya agak tertekuk karena menahan sembelit.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto menemukan toilet. Karena desakan sembelit, Naruto cepat-cepat membanting pintu toilet.

\--

\--

 **Bluusshhhhh...**

Suara air penyiram kloset duduk menggema di seluruh toilet.

"Ahh.. leganya~" Desah Naruto dengan puas. Sekarang perutnya sudah kembali normal.

Saat dirinya keluar dari bilik toilet dan hendak mencuci tangan di wastafel. Kaki jenjangnya terhenti. Naruto menengguk ludahnya kaget, karena ia melihat penampakan seorang gadis bertubuh pendek dengan rambut panjang berwarna silver.

Itu Sakura.

Didepan wastafel ada cermin panjang yang besar. Gadis Otsutsuki itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah keterkejutan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencuci tangannya. Pandangannya fokus melihat pantulan wajah Naruto dari cermin.

"Ah!? Aku-" Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iyaa kau! siapa lagi memangnya? Apa kau tidak tau jika ini adalah toilet wanita?"

"Ehhh!???.. Benarkah!!!?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia tertangkap basa cukup malu. Dengan cepat Naruto menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah.. lupakan saja, semua orang sedang sibuk dilapangan jadi kau beruntung karena hanya aku yang tau jika kau ada disini" Kata Sakura. Dan Naruto bernafas lega.

"Ahh.. syukurlah~"

Naruto bergabung dengan Sakura untuk mencuci tangannya. Keadaan tiba-tiba hening dan hanya ada suara gemericik air dari keran yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

Dengan kondisi canggung itu, Naruto memberanikan diri melirik gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura berusaha menata kembali rambutnya yang cukup berantakan.

Sakura mengigit karet gelang dan tanganya terulur ke atas kepala.

Naruto menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat, sangat beruntung sekali dirinya bisa melihat Sakura tanpa memakai sweater tebal yang kusam itu.

Sebenarnya, tubuh sakura cukup terbilang proporsional untuk gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan di bawah 165 cm. Hanya saja karena Sakura keseringan berpenampilan nerd yang cupu. Kecantikan dan body tubuhnya yang lumayan selalu tertupi.

Saat ini Sakura sedang mencuci wajahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, sayangnya baju kaus putih dengan potongan lehel V membuat bentuk belahan dadanya kelihatan terpantul di cermin.

Dan hal itu tak sengaja dilihat oleh mata merah marron milik Naruto.

"Hei! kau masih disana?"

Naruto tersentak ketika Sakura menyentuh lengannya dengan telapak tangan yang basah. Gadis itu terpejam. Sepertinya ada banyak air yang masuk ke matanya hingga menimbulkan sensasi perih.

"iya?"

"Tolong ambilkan tisu di sampingmu!"

Tanpa perintah dua kali Naruto langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu untuk Sakura.

"Begini lebih baik.. Entah kenapa siang ini udara di Sunna naik beberapa derajat. Diluar panas sekali"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Wajah Sakura nampak lebih bersih setelah ia membasuh muka. Naruto mengamati semuanya. Bentuk wajah mungil, hidung agak mancung, mata sipit yang indah.. dan bibir mungil berwarna pink lembut membuat Sakura si nerd tiba-tiba terlihat cantik didepan Naruto.

Tapi sayang kecantikan Sakura hanya bertahan sesaat karena gadis itu kembali memakai kacamata bulatnya yang norak. Dan baju sweater coklat yang kusam itu.

"Kau jangan lama-lama disini.. Nanti ada orang lain yang bisa melihatmu"

Ah iya Sakura benar. Naruto harus segera pergi dari toilet wanita ini.

"Kau benar.. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

Sapaan ramah dari Naruto menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajah Sakura.

Setelah Naruto lenyap dari balik tembok. Sakura kembali cemberut. Wajahnya sedikit dingin memandang ke arah cermin.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura!.. Ayo semangat untuk hari ini!.." Motivasi untuk diri sendiri selalu membuat hati Sakura sedikit lebih senang.

\--

\--

TBC

hai!

ngh?

seperti biasa ega hadir di bawah naungan NS

kalian suka ega juga suka..

sebernya ini menambah hutang ega ya :3 tapi biarkan saja tak apa-apa.. asalkan ega bisa hidup di bawah naungan NS.


	4. chapter 3

_[teman]_

 **Malam hari**

Angin kencang menerjang diseluruh wilayah Sunagakure. Malam ini terjadi badai pasir lagi seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh bmkg pemerintah pusat Sunagakure.

Disebuah kamar yang luas dengan interior yang didominasikan warna abu dan putih. Seorang lelaki berambut lepek berdiri di depan jendela. Matanya mengamati setiap butiran debu pasir halus Sunagakure yang terbawa oleh arus angin.

Sebagai pria yang sejak kecil sudah tinggal di Suna, tentu ia tau jika badai pasir seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi hampir setiap malam. Jika cuaca mulai memasuki musim kemarau dengan angin tenggara yang kering.

Tangan lelaki berambut merah itu menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela. Wajahnya tenang namun sedetik kemudian senyuman terlukis membingkai wajahnya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan! Naruto bodoh.."

Bisikan kecil dari bibir seksi itu tertahan. Tak lama kemudian tangan yang menempel di permukaan kaca perlahan tertarik dan tersemat cantik didalam saku celana training.

Kemudian ia melangkah menjauh dari jendala kamarnya masih dengan posisi berdiri, Naruto mengecek ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya.

"Hm... Andai aku punya nomor ponselnya.." Rancuan itu kembali terdengar. Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto harapkan saat ini?

"Oiii... Naruto! Waktunya makan malam, ayo pemalas.."

Naruto menoleh ke sebrang pintu. Disana rupanya ada sang ayah, yang bernama Sasori Akasuna. Lelaki yang sudah memasuki usia kepala lima itu, mendengus kecil ketika melihat wajah masam putranya.

"Baiklah aku datang ayah.." Sahut Naruto.

\--

\--

 **Di Kediaman Otsutsuki**

Acara makan malam berjalan sangat ramai. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa menghidupkan suasana yang awalnya selalu tegang di kediaman keluarga Otsutsuki selain Kaguya.

Selalu ada saja kelakuan Kaguya yang bisa membuat suasana hangat sekaligus heboh tersaji apik di meja makan.

Sayangnya canda tawa yang ada di meja makan, tak sampai menular ke pada seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang duduk diam sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Tou-san rasa Indra harusnya, sudah mantap untuk merancang rencana pernikahan tahun ini.." Hogoromo membuat mulut Kaguya tercekat dan berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak penting kepada ibunya di meja makan.

Orang yang disebut namanya oleh Hogoromo, langsung mengangkat setengah alisnya. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku ingin gelar S3!"

"Sayang jangan memaksakan kehendak kaku-mu itu kepada anak-anak kita.. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan?"

Hogoromo menatap istrinya sejenak. Lalu beralih ke putra keduanya yang bernama Ashura.

"Kau juga.. Cepatlah cari pacar dan menikah. Tou-san bosan melihatmu keluyuran tak tentu arah"

"Aku tidak mau... Tou-san coba suruh Indra nii-chan saja yang menikah duluan.."

Ashura menunjuk kakaknya dengan garpu yang masih ditancapi sebuah potongan wortel rebus.

"Aku jadi tidak selera makan jika Tou-san sudah membicarakan acara pernikahan!.." Keluh Kayuga. Karena kesenangannya pasti langsung terhenti jika Hogoromo sudah menyela pembicaraannya dengan sang Ibu atau kakak-kakaknya.

"Kaguya.. Kau sebentar lagi akan lulus kuliah, cobalah kurangi acara keluar rumah yang tidak bermanfaat bersama teman-teman mu.. Tou-san mau melihat kau lulus dengan nilai tinggi seperti Indra.."

"Errghh!!... Kenapa aku juga kena?" Kaguya memprotes Hogoromo dengan memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan kembali lahap menyantap makan malamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai.."

Semua mata menatap Sakura yang berdiri sambil menunduk. Hogoromo hampir lupa mengabsen anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi duduk diam. Tidak cerewet seperti Kaguya.

Merasa dianggap tidak ada, oleh keluarganya. Seringkali membuat Sakura terbiasa makan cepat. Karena sudah pasti dirinya selalu tidak dilibatkan dalam percakapan keluarga. Lalu untuk apa Sakura berada lama-lama di meja makan?

Benar kan!?

Tidak ada gunanya dan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Cepat sekali.. Seperti biasa, jangan lupa Sakura kau bantu Nyonya Terumi untuk membereskan meja makan dan dapur.."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan ke ruang tamu sebentar"

Sakura melangkah tanpa menatap mata ayahnya, atau melirik wajah kedua kakak laki-laki nya.

"Anak itu.. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.!"

"Dia putrimu.." Sindir Mitsuha. -istri Hogoromo.

"Aku tau.. Tapi dia sangat berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.."

"Iya, dia selalu membuat keluarga kita malu.. Tak jarang aku bahkan mendapat bullyan dari teman-teman ku, karena mengajak Sakura pergi keluar!" Balas Ashura.

"Hahh... Aku akan coba bicara padanya nanti"

"Tou-san benar.. Siapa tau setelah Tou-san memberikan ceramah pada Sakura dia bisa berubah menjadi gadis cerewet, cantik dan manis sepertiku" Ucap Kaguya dengan percaya diri.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka aku akan langsung menikah dan keluar dari rumah.. Satu orang sepertimu saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing apalagi Sakura akan berubah menjadi secerewet dirimu!.." Cetus Indra kepada Kaguya.

"Ah~ itu benar Indra nii-chan.. Aku setuju denganmu!" Indra dan Ashura dengan kompaknya menyatukan tangan mereka seolah merayakan keberhasilan mereka untuk mengejek Kaguya.

"Hei-hei.. Jika kalian pergi maka rumah ini akan sepi" Protes Mitsuha.

\--

\--

Sudah lewat dua hari dari masa ospek hari pertama. Dan siang ini adalah penutupan acara ospek di Sunagakure University.

Tidak ada kegiatan yang menyiksa bagi mahasiswa baru seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seharusnya Naruto merasa senang karena hari ini dia bisa terbebas dari peraturan super ketat para senior bem di kampusnya.

Tapi lelaki berambut merah bata itu merasa ada yang janggal. Ia tidak ingin waktu-waktu menyenangkan, dimana dia bisa mengintili, menjahili dan mengerjai para senior terutama si gadis bertubuh pendek itu berakhir hari ini.

Dua hari sebelumnya, Naruto bisa menghitung beberapa moment disaat dirinya bisa berbicara dengan Sakura. Tapi sayang sampai saat ini Naruto sendiri masih belum berani untuk meminta nomor ponsel dari senior imut itu.

Saat ini hari mulai menjelang sore. Padahal mahasiswa baru sudah dibubarkan oleh para bem. Tetapi beberapa dari mereka ada yang memilih menikmati sepoian angin lembut di lapangan. Termasuk didalamnya adalah Akasuna Naruto yang duduk berselonjor bersama seorang gadis.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun kau kan sudah janji mau berkencan denganku, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa hari ini?"

"Aku lelah Hotaru.. Besok saja atau hari sabtu saja!"

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, karena sekalian untuk merayakan hari kebebasan kita dari masa ospek!.." Hatoru gadis cantik berambut coklat bergelombang itu masih merengek sambil mengamit lengan kekar Naruto.

"Kalau kau masih mau bersikeras untuk pergi.. Kau bisa kencan bersama Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Kalau begitu kau pilih hari sabtu atau Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto cuek bebek. Bahkan matanya menatap malas kearah lain, sayangnya ia tidak melihat wajah Hotaru yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu. Ok! Sabtu pagi.. Aku mau kau menghabiskan waktu satu hari full bersamaku! Dan hanya ada kita berdua."

Naruto masih tidak ada respon. Sampai tangan Hotaru menarik dagu Naruto untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Nee.. Janji!?"

"Hn.."

"Yattaa... Aku sayang padamu!!.."

Hotaru merayakan euforianya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto.

Hotaru merupakan adik tiri dari Utakata. Hubungan Hotaru dengan Naruto dulunya hanya sebatas teman satu kelas. Namun semakin berjalannya waktu hingga pada saat waktu kelulusan Senior High School, Hotaru dengan percaya dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Siapa juga yang bisa menolak seorang _shooter_ terkenal seantero Sunna.. Ditambah paras Naruto yang tampan membuat Hotaru dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam sihir cintanya.

Yah, Naruto yang awalnya tak percaya ditaksir oleh Hotaru. Ia tidak menolak ataupun menerima Hotaru. Dan sampai sekarang Naruto masih enggan menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Hotaru. Naruto merasa nyaman ketika Hotaru berdiri sebagai seorang teman untuknya dan bukan sebagai seorang kekasih.

Hotaru saja yang rasanya tidak peka dengan maksud tersirat yang Naruto berikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Keluh Naruto.

"Aku masih menunggu kakakku.. Kau tau kan kakakku kuliah disini.. Dan semuanya gara-gara kau! Andai saja kau mau pergi kencan denganku, maka aku tidak akan menunggu si baka itu disini bersamamu.. Kita bisa bersenang-senang diluar.."

"Menjauhlah dariku"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berkeringat.."

"Tidak masalah.. Malahan kau terlihat seksi dengan bulihan keringat di lehermu Naruto-kun.."

"Hah.. Kau keras kepala ya!"

\--

\--

 **Di Ruang Bem.**

"Ini foto yang kau minta.."

Sakura tersenyum dengan binar-binar di matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mengingat kembali moment dimana dirinya tengah mengikuti suatu lomba cerdas cermat.

"Aku kangen sekali saat-saat seperti dulu" Sakura menatap foto dirinya yang tersenyum bangga memeluk piala besar yang berkilau. Di foto itu tertulis nama timnya. Dan harapan kecil yang ia tulis untuk masa depan.

"Aku juga lumayan merindukan rasa _nervous_ , saat akan mengikuti lomba-lomba seperti itu.. Kau tau kan Sakura, aku merasa kuliah disini cukup membosankan. Tidak ada tantangan lomba yang menegangkan!.."

Sakura menatap raut wajah datar milik Utakata. Dulu mereka berdua adalah tim unggulan milik sekolahnya. Meskipun berbeda kelas. Kemistri yang terbangun antara Sakura dan Utakata sangat bagus, hingga mereka menjadi tim favorit saat lomba-lomba akademik untuk mewakili sekolah mereka.

Takdir sepertinya masih mengikat mereka berdua. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan ketidaksengajaan mereka yang kuliah di kampus yang sama.

Padahal baik Sakura tauapun Utakata memang sama-sama tidak ada yang memberitaukan satu sama lain. Dimana tempat mereka akan melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Kau benar, akhir-akhir ini perkuliahan membuatku suntuk... Hm... Terimakasih karena telah menyimpan foto ini untukku.."

"Kau mau membawanya pulang?"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura mulai muncul, ia nampak berpikir sejenak. Tapi sepertinya jika Sakura hanya membawa selembar foto itu rasanya tidak masalah. Toh Kaguya atau Indra sudah tidak terlalu mengintimidasi Sakura seperti waktu dulu lagi.

"Kali ini aku mau menyimpannya.."

"Apa kau mau aku membawakan piagammu juga?"

"Tidak usah.. Yang itu kau simpan saja dulu.. Aku akan mulai mengumpulkan foto-foto ku dulu.."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mintakan foto-foto mu ke sekolah kita yang dulu"

"Wah terimakasih.. Kau baik sekali Utakata.." Sakura sedikit menyenggol punggung lelaki kurus dengan rambut poni panjang itu.

"Kau kan temanku" Kalimat singkatnya, hampir saja membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Uh~ itu kalimat termanis yang pernah aku dengar darimu..." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa..? itu kan wajar.. Ayolah kita pulang! Aku tidak mau menjadi penghuni abadi di kampus ini.."

"Baiklah pak!.."

\--

\--

Sakura dan Utakata nampak berjalan ringan disepanjang koridor. Mereka tak banyak bicara karena pada dasarnya Utakata adalah tipe orang yang agak pendiam begitu juga dengan Sakura, walaupun saat ini mereka berada dalam satu naungan fakultas.

Sesampainya diluar gedung, cahaya langit sore menyambut keduanya. Nuansa langit yang berwarna orange lembut menambah kesan background indah di hari yang cerah ini.

"Bukannya dia adikmu?" Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada satu titik yang sama dengan arah pandangan Utakata.

"Iya, dia Hotaru"

"Cantik sekali dia.." Komen Sakura.

"Aku jarang bertemu dengannya dan tahun ini ayah menitipkan dia padaku. Aku tidak tau kalau dia masuk dalam jajaran gadis cantik yang kau maksud.."

"Kau bercanda? Lihat adikmu dia sangat cantik bahkan dia terlihat lengket dengan pacarnya.."

Utakata memutar bola matanya. "Dia hanya adik tiri.. Kau berlebihan dengan penekanan kata 'adik' itu Sakura.."

"Kau kejam sekali.. Ayo sapa dia, setelah itu kita harus benar-benar pulang. Besok perkuliahan sudah mulai seperti biasa."

"Baiklah!.. Padahal kau tadi yang memulai pembicaraan.. Dasar.." Utakata menghampiri Hotaru.

Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari Utakata. "Ayo pulang!.." Hotaru berdiri begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Pandangan mata Naruto jatuh pada tubuh gadis cebol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Utakata. Tetapi ia tak banyak berekspresi.

"Yah, kau datang lebih cepat.. Padahal aku dan Naruto-kun sedang asik disini"

"Sudahlah Hotaru, berhenti bicara dan ikut kakakmu itu pulang" Usir Naruto.

Pandangan kecut dari wajah Hotaru tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Gadis berambut coklat itu juga sedikit mendelik ke arah Sakura. Nampak kebenciannya terhadap si ketua bem nerd yang mengerjai dirinya saat ospek.

Tautan tangan Hotaru lalu terlepas dari lengan Naruto. Tetapi tanpa diduga, gadis itu malah mengecup singkat pipi Naruto di hadapan Utakata dan Sakura.

"Daa.. Sayang, aku pulang duluan.. Ingat janjimu hari sabtu, aku akan selalu mengingatkannya!.." Hotaru berdadaa-dadaa dengan wajah imut ke arah Naruto.

Di sisi lain Naruto malah mengusap kasar pipinya. Bukannya dia munafik tidak merasakan sensasi aneh saat seorang gadis cantik menciumnya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto justru merasa kesal setelah mendapat hadiah kecupan dari Hotaru.

Salah satunya adalah, Naruto merasa kesal saat Hotaru menciumnya tanpa ijin. Atau tanpa ia yang menginginkannya terlebih dahulu. Dan baru kali ini Hotaru bersikap _ekstrim_ seperti itu. Di bulan-bulan yang lalu, Hotaru masih sedikit agak malu-malu jika bersikap di dehadapan Naruto.

"Dasar receh kau, ayo pulang.. Kelakuanmu akan aku laporkan pada ayah!.." Ancam Utakata. Ia cukup kaget melihat kecentilan Hotaru didepan pemuda yang sepertinya seorang mahasiswa baru sama dengan Hotaru.

"Ishh!.. Dasar Nii-chan tukang adu!.. Aku benci padamu!!"

"Yo, Sakura kami pulang dulu.." Utakata melambaikan tangannya dan menarik lengan baju Hotaru. Utakata seperti sedang menyeret seekor anak anjing yang selalu ingin kabur dari hadapannya.

"Iya kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan"

Utakata membalas sapaan melalui anggukan tetapi terus berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Hai Sempai?"

"Kau lagi.." Celetuk Sakura dengan desahan malas. Dirinya sudah cukup hafal dengan bentuk wajah mahasiswa baru yang pernah tersesat di kamar mandi wanita itu.

"Mau pulang bareng?"

"Aku pulang naik bus"

"Aku juga sama.." Balas Naruto dengan antusias. Hal itu malah mengundang keterkejutan dari pihak Sakura.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit berdusta pada Sakura. Dimana hari ini seperti biasanya Naruto pergi ke kampus menggunakan motor. Tapi akal sehatnya sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan normal. Jadi ia malah berbohong jika dirinya pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum.

"Yasudah.. Ayo, lagipula sesama mahasiswa dari kampus Sunna. Sudah seharusnya kita bisa saling akrab walaupun berbeda angkatan.."

"Aku setuju denganmu.."

Kampus sudah mulai sepi, Naruto mengikuti Sakura dengan langkah pelan menuju ke halte terdekat. Beberapa kali karena hembusan angin Sunna yang cukup nakal. Rambut perak panjang yang menjadi mahkota dari gadis nerd itu terhembus lembut.

Naruto yang notabena lebih tinggi dari Sakura dapat melihat betapa _cute_ -nya gadis itu jika berjalan membelakanginya. Sakura benar-benar mirip seperti salah satu karakter anime lolly yang menjadi tokoh favorit nya Naruto, selama ia mengoleksi sereal anime bajakan di leptopnya. *plak.!!

Masa ospek yang Naruto jalani selama tiga hari ini. Lumayan memberikan petunjuk tentang karakter pembawaan gadis perak itu. Naruto jadi mengetahui fakta-fakta tersirat dan tersurat yang ia dengar dari beberapa mahasiswa yang membicarakan Sakura, dan itu kebanyakan fakta dengan _perspektif_ yang bernilai _negatif_.

 _'Nerd? Mereka benar-benar menamai gadis ini dengan nama yang salah!..'_ Ulas Naruto didalam hatinya.

"Hei, nak. Apa kau tidak mau naik?" Lamunan Naruto buyar setelah ia ditegur oleh supir bus. Tanpa sadar rupanya Sakura sudah meninggalkan Naruto memasuki bus terlebih dahulu. Alhasil Naruto malah celingak-celinguk tak jelas.

"Oh iya paman.." Balas Naruto dan ia sesegera mungkin naik. Sesampainya didalam, pandangan Naruto mengalah ke segala tempat. berusaha untuk menemukan dimana gadis perak itu duduk.

Langkah Naruto membawanya ke barisan kursi bus yang berada di nomor 3 dari belakang.

Hembusan nafas keras dari Naruto. Cukup mengalihkan atensi Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan duduk disini.."

"Silahkan saja.." Balas Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menopang dagu di pinggiran jendela. Sakura tak terusik sama sekali dengan kesibukan Naruto yang seperti mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

Tanpa permisi, Naruto malah menyodorkan ponselnya tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita berteman!.."

Kalimat itu menarik Sakura.

Naruto masih dengan wajah watados berusaha membuat Sakura untuk menerima ponselnya dan menuliskan nomor miliknya disana.

"Kau beruntung.. Tahun ini kau orang pertama yang mendapatkan nomor ponselku"

"Sepertinya kau orang sedikit narsis"

"Aku melakukan itu agar aku tidak kesepian.. Aku harus mendapatkan banyak teman, kau tau.. Tidak malasah bagiku berteman dengan siapa saja, dan jangan anggap aku ini gadis yang narsis"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, sedikit senyum terulas. Dan dengan senang hati Sakura menerima Naruto sebagai temannya.

\--

\--

 **TBC**

Semoga tak ada typo hehe..

Terimakasih ega ucapkan kepada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia mampir ke work ega yang absurd ini hihihi...

ega selalu muncul dibawah naungan NS


End file.
